nazi zombie story
by Paradisical Perfect Cell
Summary: what happens when i get stuck in Der rise with the 4 killing Machine zombie killers? you have read to find out.warning might be sexual contact


I do not own the characters trearch does enjoy!

Oh shit! Was all I said when I was falling I saw my life slip I was falling I saw my life slip I was goanna die from falling through the skies I closed my eyes waiting for my life to come to an end. but I felt this body catch me I was thinking am I in gods arms I open my eyes to see the person who saved me and when I saw his face I recognized him I turned my head around in a circle and all I saw was Ritchofen ,Takeo,and ! Another American ohhragh tank said letting me on my feet .oh great another American that's vat we needed as he rolled his eyes does he have any Vodka? I chuckled from that comment that soviet drunk Russian always asking for Vodka he might be very honorable T akeo said, I might test on him I could fell his delicate flesh ja . I was really shaking when you said that, FUCK YOU DOC YOU AIN'T SUFERING THIS KID! American said with such Strength then he turned to me. What's your name kid? Fernandez fought two wars Iraq and German I talk a little German but I have American blood in me, tank grinned ear to ear I like you Already Kid what's your favorite guns? B.A.R, PPsh80, Mp40 and the Type 100 Tank, Ritchofen, Takeo, and Nikolia all smiled this little kid was small for this type of killing but they didn't give shit because this Kid was really cool and he liked the guns they liked so this kid could help us. Ritchofen walked in forward Top of Form

Oh shit was all I said when I was falling I saw my life slip. I was goanna die from falling though the skies I closed my eyes waiting for my life to come to an end but I felt this body catch me I was thinking , am I in god arms? I open my eyes to see my hero and I Recognize his face I turned my head and saw Rictofen, Takeo, and Nikolia sweet another American ohhragh tank said letting me on my feet oh great another American that's chat we needed as he rolled his eyes. Does he have any Vodka I chuckled from that comment that soviet drunk Russian he might be very honorable. I might test on him I could feel his delicate flesh ja I was shaking when he said that FUCK YOU DOC YOU AIN'T SUFFERING THIS KID! Tank said with force he finally found a person who was American just like him. He then turned around so what's your name? Fernandez fought Iraq and Germany I talk a little German what are your favorite Guns ignoring the last part? B.A.R Mp40, Ppsh-40, and type 100 they all smiled when he said that this kid was pretty bad ass and he all knew it because of there smiles Tank was Smiling ear to ear Richtofen stepped up and said Wenn Si Deutsch sprechen dann beweisen, dass Sie deutsche sind?(if you speak German then say something in German)

Bedeutet dies Ihre Frage Beantwortet? (Does this answer your question?)

Richtofen screamed like a school girl and smiled excitedly. JA JA! He does speak German just like me again he screamed like a school girl, alright you get my bar since your fucking cool as he handed me his B.A.R to me. Naw Tank its okay I got my own B.A.R as I pulled it out of me gun holder tank smiled more YOUR FREAKING ASWEOME KID tank said with excitement. I also I have my Mp40, type 100 and Ppsh-40 and Vodka all the way from Russia as Nikolia pushed Tank and Ritchofen to move then he gave me a Bear hug oh thank you thank you thank you MORE VODKA FOR NIKOLIA as he kept on hugging me really tight. I-I can't Breath as my face turning Red

Alright nikolia your goanna choke him to death as Nikolia stopped and turned around not letting anybody seeing him blush so they could tell him he's a pussy. Here's your Vodka nikolia as he took it in his hands and he started chugging it down as fast as he could Ritchofen told me to follow him right away I followed him into the animal testing lab a room where the Mp40 was so vat did you vat me for? Vell I vas Vondering if you could help me on the zombies in Der rise? As he had questionable look. I thought for a little bit and decided sure since he was my hero my second hero that is. Sure vhy not and Ritchofen was really exited and he said that he will always help me or do anything if I was hurt or scratch from the zombie and I said thanks to him and walked to Tank and asked him tank can I talk to you in Teleporter Z-B he said sure and went walked there and when we where in the room I asked tank will you teach me how to fight and everything tank smiled more and hugged me sure man really I said with excitement. Ya and I asked Ritchofen, Takeo, and Nikolia Ritchofen gave me a bowie knife which was really cool I got drunk with Nikolia and it got a little bit to far but I didn't care I was with my hero's killing zombies with theme and I was happy but I was missing my girlfriend and I wondered how was she and hoped that she was okay.


End file.
